Kissed You Goodnight
by Rosalea12
Summary: Buffy and Spike are a singing duo, telling the story of their first date through song. Based on Gloriana's song Kissed You Goodnight. First Song Fic!


**Author's Note: **So this is my first song fic. I don't know why but every time I hear this song I picture Spike and Buffy, so I finally just wrote this fic for it. Based on Gloriana's _Kissed You Goodnight. _Enjoy! =)

* * *

Spike and Buffy were just about to go on stage to sing their new duet. It had debuted last month and was already on its way up the charts. They couldn't believe there was just an awesome response just to the story of their first date.

"Ready, baby?" Spike asked.

"Oh, yeah," She nodded as he dipped down to kiss her.

They split up so they could enter the stage in different directions. First out was Buffy, she came on stage and smiled sweetly as the music started. Then Spike walked out and started to sing the first verse.

* * *

Spike could remember it like it was yesterday. He and Buffy had had an amazing night, they had grabbed burgers and went bowling. He was nervous from the moment he saw her. His friend Xander had told him that he had went to high school with this girl who had just moved back into town and that he thought that she and Spike would make a good match. So without even asking Spike first he set up the date and telling him about it 20 minutes before he was supposed to pick her up.

Xander was right. Within five minutes of knowing her, Spike knew this was the girl for him, and that just made him more nervous. She didn't seem to notice though and they had easy conversation the whole night. Spike was sure that every time she smiled or laughed at one of his jokes that his heart had stopped.

When the night was over he was quiet the entire car ride, scared of what to say, not wanting the night to end. She told him she had a really good time on the date. He nodded and smiled, still afraid to talk or even move. He thought she looked sad as she finally gave up on him saying anything; she got out of his car and watched her walk away.

* * *

'What the hell is your problem, man?' Spike scolded himself once she finally walked into her house. 'This girl couldn't be more perfect for you, and she genuinely seems to like you, too. Didn't even kiss the girl! And bugger you didn't even get her number! Poncey William kept you from even telling the girl goodnight!' So he jumped out of the car and ran.

* * *

To Spike's amazement, the door swung open as soon as his feet hit the porch, and their stood the girl of his dreams.

* * *

'Here's your second chance, mate. Don't blow it again.'

* * *

Spike had been looking in Buffy's eyes in complete and total adoration the entire verse. She loved whenever they sang this song. The first time he approached her with the song she almost laughed through her tears to hear his version of the story. She quickly took the pen and paper from him and scribbled in a second verse.

* * *

Buffy just couldn't understand it, she had thought the night had went wonderful. She wasn't sure what to expect when she had run into Xander at the market and he told her about this guy. But remarkably Xander had been spot on. Not only was the guy drop dead gorgeous, and British to boot, he was everything she could ever want. They had easy conversation and Buffy was thrilled to discover they were both singer/songwriters. So what happened?

* * *

Once they left the bowling alley he clammed up. He would barely look at her. She had tried to play the coy girl in the car. "I had a nice time." He didn't even notice her smile or bat her eyelashes when she said it. He only smiled and nodded. She kept waiting for him to suggest another date or ask for her number so he could call her, but he just kept staring at the steering wheel. Finally she decided to give up and walk in the house. So she watched from her living room window to see how long he would stay there.

* * *

Then she saw him get out of his car and run up her yard. She thought maybe he finally was going to ask for her number, or better yet another date. So she didn't even let him knock before she swung open the door. And he grabbed her and kissed her within an inch of her life.

* * *

Spike couldn't believe the verse that she wrote. He had no idea that Buffy had thought that she could have possibly done anything wrong on their date. He could have really ballsed it all up by being his cowardly self. Good thing he came to his senses before he drove off.

* * *

After that first kiss he had indeed asked for her number and a second date. They dated for a little less than a month before they started performing as a duo. After they got their first real gig, Spike surprised her by singing the encore song as a song he wrote without her knowledge, and asked her to marry him on stage.

* * *

Now here they were, living the dream. They had a major recording contract, and were on tour. They'd recorded this song a week before the tour started intending to debut it in concert. But their manager Lorne had other ideas and sent the track to a major radio station the day before the opening night and it was a sensation by the end of the week.

* * *

Spike couldn't help it, no matter how many times they performed this song he always ended it by grabbing Buffy and kissing her only to have the crowd erupt in cheers.

* * *

**_A/N:_**So, what do you guys think of my song fic skills? Something I should pursue? If so, any song requests? I have a few more in mind...let me know.


End file.
